


Wicked Games

by HyeHowAreYa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa
Summary: Vivi just wanted Hyejoo, even if those feelings weren't mutual.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye & Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Well jeez... This turned out darker and more emotional than planned.  
> Ooops!  
> Have fun anyway

Kahei sat in her lounge chair by her pool. She knew the yard maintenance workers would be entering the backyard any second, that being, Son Hyejoo and her brother, who Kahei was far too important to catch the name of. They worked alone, which Kahei appreciated, especially because Hyejoo usually worked in the backyard.

“Good afternoon, miss!” Hyejoo said, tying her hair up in a ponytail. “Hi there, sweetheart,” Kahei spoke, trying to deepen her voice in order to sound more sultry, not sure if she succeeded, but she didn’t mind anyway. Hyejoo was slicing off branches that dangled too far off one of Kahei’s cherry trees now, too focused to notice the owner of the estate’s eyes were glued to her. Kahei studied Hyejoo’s body so well she knew it by memory, every detail. 

She was worried her arousal would be obvious through the tiny white bikini she’d adorned in preparation for Hyejoo’s arrival. Each week, she’d find her most provocative yet glamourous poolside outfit, attempting to seduce the much younger girl, but to no avail. Hyejoo failed to notice her nearly at all. Why wasn’t Hyejoo like everybody else, who was just crawling at her feet? That made Kahei only want her more. 

As Hyejoo worked, Kahei watched her throughout the entirety of it, forming a plan in her mind. She’d make herself irresistible, and if that didn’t work, she didn’t know what she’d do. Just staring at the bulge in Hyejoo’s baggy sweat pants put butterflies in her stomach, she needed, absolutely needed to have the girl of shiny black hair inside her. To be honest, she didn’t really care about anything else. 

Kahei had all the money and luxury items you could ask for, but she was widowed, didn’t have many friends, and spent most of her time alone. Her plan with Hyejoo wasn’t just to hook up and call it, no, she wanted to make Hyejoo hers, forever, even if that was the last thing Hyejoo wanted.

“Hey, Hyejoo sweetie.” Kahei called, as soon as Hyejoo seemed to be in between chores. “Yes, ma’am?” She asked, walking over, and looking down at Kahei. “Can you put sunscreen on my back?” Oldest trick in the book. “Oh. Sure.” Hyejoo said, looking a little uncomfortable for a bit, but complying regardless. Waiting for Kahei to turn over. Hyejoo did her best to be a gentleman, and keep her eyes off Kahei’s mostly bare ass, again, feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Kahei rejoiced to feel Hyejoo touch her, her rough hands felt so good on her back. She imagined how much better it would feel if Hyejoo were to plant kisses all down her back instead. Hyejoo smeared the creamy substance all over Kahei’s back with shaky hands, again, not wanting to touch Kahei inappropriately and be impolite. 

Kahei had to restrain herself from moaning, Hyejoo’s touch driving her crazy. “Is that good?” Hyejoo asked innocently, Kahei frowned, “Sure, sweetie. Thanks for the help.” “No problem.” Hyejoo said awkwardly, reaching for the pool skimmer. Kahei turned over, this was her favorite chore to watch Hyejoo complete, she felt just about creamed herself every time Hyejoo bent over to scoop leaves and debris from the pool. She squeezed her thighs together tightly, already smelling her own arousal, hoping maybe Hyejoo smelled it too but guessed she didn’t.  
She was getting bored with the routine she’d conducted, she had to act fast.

Before Hyejoo could pack up her stuff and go meet her brother in the front yard, Kahei stood and walked over to her. “Hyejoo, darling. Would you mind stepping inside for a moment? I wanted to give you something to thank you.” “You don’t have to thank me, miss.” “But I want to.” “A-alright.” “And if we take to long, you can tell your brother to pack up, I’ll drive you home.” This… This Hyejoo was unsure of, but what could seriously happen to her? Kahei just seemed lonely, nobody could seriously be dangerous with such a cute little face. 

“Alright, I’ll go tell him,” Hyejoo said, giving Kahei a shy smile, as she jogged to the front yard. That gave Kahei enough time to set up her plan, grabbing two wine glasses filling them both with red wine, then finding the two desired pills she needed, grinding them up, and putting them in one of the drinks, making sure she kept the undrugged one in her hand. 

“Miss? I’m back,” Hyejoo called, “In here!” Kahei called back, leading her out of the porch room, to the large kitchen. “Care for a glass?” Kahei said, handing Hyejoo a glass. “Oh, I’m not old enough to…” “That’s alright, we aren’t going anywhere. Not in public, it’s not like it’s dangerous. Plus you won’t get that intoxicated from one glass of wine.” Kahei certainly did not want to have to hide ground pills in food. “Alright, if you insist.” 

Hyejoo took a sip, trying to hide her disgusted face. This stuff tasted horrid. So sour and bitter, how did people like this? But she felt the need to drink it to be polite. “So… Tell me something about you.” Kahei said, waiting for the drink to take effect. “I’m saving up to go to school, right now.” “Oh really? That’s very nice. What do you want to study?” “Technology.” “Lovely, do you have a girlfriend?” Kahei asked strategically. “Oh, yeah I do.” Shame. Hyejoo would certainly change her mind though. “That’s lovely, tell me a bit about her?”

“Oh, I don’t know… Her name is Sooyoung, she’s uh… Special.” “You don’t sound enthused.” Kahei pointed out, a sly smile crossing her face. “Things have been complicated lately, that’s all,” Hyejoo said, trying to laugh it off, even if it really hurt her to remember. “Oh, I’m sorry. I imagine you wanna talk about something else, then.” “Yeah. I do.” 

If Hyejoo reacted badly to this next move, she knew the pills would kick in any second. “How about moving on to something else.” “What? No… I love her, things will work out.” “In the meantime?” “The meantime? I don’t follow,” Kahei moved slowly around the counter to grab Hyejoo’s hand. “Maybe you need something to take your mind off her.” All at once, Hyejoo understood what was happening. “No, I don’t. I think I should get going now, uh, I’ll call my brother her can pick me up. Sorry for wasting your time.” Hyejoo said in a shaky voice, setting her glass down and trying to back away from Kahei, who was still dressed in her lewd outfit. 

Instead, she backed into the screen glass door before turning around and awkwardly trying to open it, to find it was locked. “What’s going on?” She said warily, still trying to escape but to no avail. “What’s going on?! Kahei! I’m serious, I have to go.” Ugh, here we go again, there came Hyejoo’s rather embarrassing crybaby tendencies. She couldn’t be angry and intimidating, because every time she’d try, she’d end up crying. 

“Don’t cry, sweet baby, I’m not going to hurt you.” Kahei said, putting her hand on Hyejoo’s cheek. “I-I’m not crying…” She tried to say, “J-just let me leave please…” she said as the strong wave of tiredness she randomly felt caused her to slide down the glass door, still half-awake on the floor for a bit while Kahei said something to her, but she didn’t hear it, since she’d faded from complete consciousness. 

When she woke all she could see was pitch black, a feeling of cold nakedness, but also a feeling of pleasure she was too out of it to comprehend. But, every second she grew to be more awake, she slowly came to the realization of what was happening to her. She felt someone bouncing furiously in her lap, heard light airy moans as hands gripped her hips. She went to undo whatever was preventing her from seeing but realized her hands and legs were tightly bound to each corner of the bed. Not only that, but she was restricted from speech entirely by a pesky little plastic ball held tight to her face. 

“Oh, hi baby, are you awake now?” Kahei asked, taking off Hyejoo’s blindfold for her. Hyejoo could not have been met with a worse image. Kahei rid her dick violently, looking like it was the most blissful experience in her life, which it was, but Hyejoo didn’t know what to do. How could she possibly get out of this? Why was Kahei doing this to her? And worst of all, what would Sooyoung do? 

She knew Sooyoung would be in one of two minds, wanting to murder Kahei, or wanting to murder Hyejoo. That uncertainty scared her most of the things happening now. But all she could do now is cry and whimper into the gag, and try to pretend what was happening was not real. “You shouldn’t be crying; you should be thanking me. Do you know how many would kill to be in your place?” 

That excuse only made her cry harder, while she struggled against the bindings, trying to free herself from the molestation she was experiencing. “Do you not like it? That’s funny, you’re hard as a rock, you’re lying to yourself. Now shut up so I can enjoy this.” Hyejoo shut her eyes tightly, still trying to wiggle her away out of her restraints. “I hope you know every time you try to get out all it does is make those pretty titties bounce.” Hyejoo squinted at Kahei, disgusted with Kahei’s words.

Kahei however, continued grinding on Hyejoo’s lap, loving how her victim’s cock felt inside her, rubbing up against her cervix, and making her body feel like jelly. Not to mention how good she looked tied down and struggling, with drool going down her chin, as she cried bitterly. Hyejoo wondered if she’d ever get out of here or if Kahei had abducted her forever, she prayed it wouldn’t be the latter, she couldn’t bear the thought of being sexually abused by this woman every day. 

“Mmmmm… Yes! Stuff me full of your thick cock, baby girl!” Kahei moaned aloud, arching her back and still keeping her hands firmly planted on Hyejoo’s hips, enjoying Hyejoo’s desperate struggling as it always managed to hit her in such a perfect place. Hyejoo continued to struggle for all it was worth, even if it just displaced Kahei for a second, which it hadn’t yet. 

This was hopeless, every struggle, cry, scream, was just enjoyed by Kahei. “So helpless beneath me… Can’t fight me off you, can you?” Kahei mocked, moving her hands up to Hyejoo’s breasts to play with them, ferociously squeezing them in her palms. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to have you inside me, I would have thought I’d prefer it if you felt the same, but I was wrong, this is so much better. Don’t you agree?” Hyejoo looked at Kahei like she was crazy.

“Oh right! How am I possibly supposed to know what you think if you can’t tell me?” Kahei said brightly, reaching for the buckle keeping the gag ball in place, she pulled the wet plastic from Hyejoo’s mouth. Before Hyejoo could scream, Kahei mashed her mouth into Hyejoo’s, she wasn’t even sure if you could call this a kiss. But all Kahei wanted was to taste her victim’s mouth, explore it, but also to humiliate Hyejoo as much as she could. 

Hyejoo screamed as loudly as she could into Kahei’s mouth, but it was simply futile. “So loud! Is my cunt really making you feel that good?” Kahei mocked. “Get off me, skank!” Hyejoo worked up the bravery to yell. Kahei rolled her eyes, “So bent on being undesirable to me, huh? The more you hate this, the more I love it.” She wasn’t lying, Kahei had never experienced such pleasure in her entire life, other than watching Hyejoo suffer beneath her. 

“I feel your cock throbbing, baby girl, are you gonna cum in me? Give me your babies? Go ahead.” Kahei said libidinously, kissing along Hyejoo’s jaw. “What the fuck!? No! D-Don’t make me… Kahei!! Why are you doing this!?” “Because you’re beautiful, that perfect big veiny cock was meant to be inside me. And I was meant to have your kids.” “You’re so fucking sick! Let me go!” Kahei smirked, “I am sick, and so are you, you’re just about ready to burst, aren’t you, baby girl?” 

“D-Don’t call me that!” Hyejoo had no idea what she’d do if her first kid was with her rapist, she was too young to get a girl pregnant, it’d ruin her life, not to mention, what would Sooyoung think? Would Sooyoung leave her? However, if Kahei did get pregnant, Hyejoo certainly would not let her child stay with that monster. Hyejoo was so lost in her own thoughts of the worst-case scenario, she didn’t realize her orgasm was arriving rather quickly.

The tension in her core only made her tears fall faster, now sobbing and sobbing, clutching her eyes shut and silently pleading Kahei to stop moving, then silent pleading becoming louder until she was screaming at Vivi to stop. But sadly, her hips snapped forward and she felt herself shoot her semen inside Kahei. “Oh yes!” Kahei moaned aloud, taking a bit to catch her breath before righting herself and standing, tossing on a robe, before returning to Hyejoo’s bedside. 

Hyejoo was out of the will to fight, she let Kahei move her face into her neck. “This one is for your girlfriend.” Kahei whispered, biting down on Hyejoo’s neck and sucking, creating a sizable bruise. “I also assume you’d like to go now, right?” Hyejoo nodded shyly, too scared to open her eyes once again. 

Kahei smiled, feeling a couple drops of Hyejoo’s cum roll down her legs and onto the hardwood floors of the guest room she’d brought Hyejoo to. She undid the ropes binding Hyejoo to the bed and begrudgingly handed Hyejoo her clothes. “I’ll cut you a deal…” Kahei said to Hyejoo. “I’ll give you five-grand not to say anything to anyone. Alright?” “W-what?! You can’t do that!” “So be it, that means you can’t leave.” 

“F-fine! I-I’ll take the money…” Hyejoo said, haphazardly covering her chest and crotch with her wad of clothes. “Good girl. Now, get out of here before the cleaning people get here.” Hyejoo didn’t know why, but just being given 5k and being told to shut up and leave was almost as bad as the crime committed against her itself. It just got worse the more Kahei did. Her body and well-being had a price tag, and a pretty low one at that. 

“I’ll give you it in cash.” Kahei said smugly, “Wait here.” she continued, leaving the room and an utterly destroyed Hyejoo behind. Grabbing a stack of perfectly straightened cash, and returning to the room where she handed it to Hyejoo. “Here. And if you aren’t staying, I have no interest in you, get out of my sight,” Kahei said angrily to Hyejoo who had dressed in the time that she was out of the room.

Hyejoo defeatedly took the money, not sure how she could possibly feel more worthless. She was not in the mood to talk to her family like this, so once she’d sprinted from the house without looking back, her first thought, and her only halfway good one, was to walk to Sooyoung’s house. It was much closer than her parent’s house, and again, she was absolutely unable to explain what happened to her, to her parents, she wasn’t sure how she’d explain it to Sooyoung either, but it just seemed like the only idea that’d work. 

She walked for what felt like hours, hiding the stack of cash in her hoodie as to not look suspicious, she kept her hood up, trying to be invisible. Her heart was in her throat when she arrived at Sooyoung’s doorstep, it was night now, and she hoped Sooyoung wasn’t. It took all the courage she had inside her to knock on that door. She was trying her absolute best to keep it together, not to cry or breakdown at least until Sooyoung opened the door. 

It felt like hours more went by before Sooyoung finally opened her front door. For Sooyoung, this was the last thing she expected, she was expecting some sort of apology, or her to beg for forgiveness, but was confronted with something very different. As soon as she saw Sooyoung’s annoyed glance, she finally allowed herself to break down, throwing herself in Sooyoung’s arms.  
Sooyoung hesitantly hugged Hyejoo back. She was beyond speechless, she’d never heard Hyejoo cry like that, this couldn’t be about her, this had to be something far worse. “H-Hyejoo? Are you okay? You look like you need to lay down.” Sooyoung asked attentively, immediately forgetting all of their fights in the weeks prior. 

“P-please…” Hyejoo whimpered. Sooyoung nodded, walking both of them back and shutting and locking the door. Then out of necessity, she pulled from the hug, letting Hyejoo clutch her arm tightly. “Come with me,” Sooyoung said gently. It didn’t matter if the last time she and Hyejoo left each other was on bad terms, every time she saw Hyejoo cry (which was sadly frequently) her heart broke, didn’t matter if she was angry, didn’t matter if Hyejoo already made her cry, the only thing she needed now was to protect and care for Hyejoo.

She laid Hyejoo down. “W-What’s in your hoodie pocket?” Sooyoung asked. “She gave me money to shut me up…” “Who? and why?” “K-Kahei… F-from work…” “Why did Kahei want you to be quiet?” “So she wouldn’t get in trouble.” Hyejoo did her best to tiptoe around the issue, but admitted she would have to tell Sooyoung. 

Hyejoo put the money on Sooyoung’s bedside table, before tugging Sooyoung into bed with her, so she could bury her face in Sooyoung’s shirt. “Why would she get in trouble?” “B-Because…. Because! I-I…” Hyejoo stammered, unable to form a sentence because she was too ashamed of that experience. “What? Did she do something to you?” 

Hyejoo nodded, hiding her red face in Sooyoung’s shirt, continuing to bawl. “What’d she do?! Are you hurt? She better not have touched you, you’re mine.” “Sh-she didn’t just… Sh-she… I don’t know what to do, Youngie! She s-said she wanted to g-get pregnant, w-what if she is? Oh god… You aren’t mad are you?” “She WHAT?” Sooyoung yelled sitting up, displacing Hyejoo. She felt sick, this was the angriest she’d been in a very long time.

“Of course I’m mad! Sh-she hurt my baby, I’m so sorry!” Sooyoung said, wrapping Hyejoo in a tight hug, trying not to cry herself. “Why would you ever think I’d be mad at you? You didn’t do anything wrong! Sh-she raped you! Don’t blame yourself!” “D-don’t say it out loud…” Hyejoo mumbled. “I’m sorry… But I swear. From now on, I will always protect you. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to know why I'm such a fucking simp? Ask me!!  
> https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa


End file.
